Megaman Star Force: Blue: E65
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: A GeoxLuna songfic with one of Eiffel 65 song 'blue.'


**Coming up with this one combine with one of my favorite band Eiffel 65 and the song 'I'm Blue', it makes wondered if they got one for Megaman Star Force. I left Luna as a Damsel in Distress, the villain you have guess it is Cygnus, and two heroes Megaman (Geo) and Harp Note (Sonia) Singed by Geo, Gemini Sparks B and W. My favorite pairing is SubaruXLuna and SoniaXGeo, but it would be interesting into putting this one as a Songfic. I do not own anything from Capcom, So please do not sue. ****

* * *

**

Megaman Star Force - Blue (E65)

In EM Wave, Cygnus stared at the concert that was created by Geo and the Gemini Sparks everyone surround, as they were excited about it along with his mother Geo and Aaron, but Tom wasn't anywhere to be found anywhere.

Geo was holding the microphone, Gemini Spark W was the keyboard, and Gemini B was the DJ on the stage. Sonia was taking the break for a while, so she asked her manager to let Geo and the Gemini Sparks is her replacement due to Geo's new talent to pay tribute to his father along with Gemini Sparks who become the good person in the story.

The screen show up showing Geo surrounded by the blue screen, and he started to sing as Gemini Spark W started to play the keyboard. The screen changes Geo study alone without going to school for three years due to the incident.

_Geo - Yo, listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world_

The screen changes into how did Geo lying down outside staring at space on the point putting on his visualizer and he noticed something falling straight to him.

_Geo - And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside_

It hit him on the impact into his Transer falling him unconscious, but wake up and transformed into Megaman, smoked come out of the screen, and in front of them playing. Geo's head down and the lights was flashing him, his head went up he continued to sang.

_Geo - And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to_

Geo started to dance as the best part come when he split himself into two one himself and Megaman, making the crowd and Luna was in the front surprised. They both dance like they as they were playing Dance Dance Revolution except with DDR Mats, they are doing it without it and they were the moves to woo the girls even impressing Harp Note was watching everything.

_Geo - I'm blue_

_Gemini Sparks - (da ba dee) _

_Geo - I'm blue_

_Gemini Sparks - (da ba dee) _

_  
Geo - I'm blue _

_Gemini Sparks - (da ba dee)_

_  
Geo - I'm blue _

_Gemini Sparks - (da ba dee) _

Geo was about to grab to Luna by the hand to dance with him, but all of the sudden Cygnus swooped down and kidnapped Luna, but it was not an act and Geo was now mad when he transformed into Megaman as they went as one.

_Geo - I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue _

Harp Note show up on the ship Gemini Sparks and Megaman jumped on it, to go after Cygnus who has Luna crying for help. It was on the screen, everyone thought it was an act, but it is not. They have a chase Cygnus into the deep spaces until they noticed he disappeared into the moon.

_Geo - Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think _

Harp Note landed the ships and they got out, but they discovered viruses surrounded them. Harp Note, Gemini Sparks, and Megaman fight the viruses while looking for where is Cygnus' base until Gemini Spark W pointed it out when he noticed something bright. They find it and went inside, Gemini Sparks left behind to face to destroy the viruses while Megaman and Harp Note is at the base going straight where Luna was held as a hostage with Cygnus guard her trying to make her happy, but nothing will.

_Geo - Blue are the feeling that live inside me  
I'm blue _

_Harp Note - (da ba dee)  
_

_Geo - I'm blue _

_Harp Note - (da ba dee)_

Megaman and Harp Note face the viruses using chips and a combo, but ran out of ammo so they used physical attack to get the end and every viruses surrounded them like a sworn of enemies as they face to face. Megaman forgot he have a star force and transformed into Pegasus form to used his attack 'Ice Slash' until they reach to the end and opened the place. Luna was graceful to see Megaman until Cygnus blocked her by falling her unconscious and he face Megaman one on one while Harp Note grabbed Luna without him noticing. As she, left the door closed behind her automatically leaving the two to face each other in the battle.

_Gemini W - Blue are the people here that walk around  
Gemini B - Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside  
Gemini (Both) Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feeling that live inside me_

Megaman transformed into Leo Megaman to face Cygnus in a duel like no other as they face a duel when the base started to self-destruct in ten seconds, so Megaman did the impossible by summoning the ultimate attack on Cygnus and deleted him. His energy run out and transformed back into Geo, Geo noticed that there is a rocket and so he set it up. He grabbed the rocket activates it and he only got 5 minutes to get out getting out of the base.

_All - I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
Just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around_

The base exploded, Gemini Sparks and Harp Note was shocked and thought that he died, but noticed a familiar face jumping from the rocket landing on the moon ground. They were happy that he make it and Luna waked up, she saw Geo went up to him as she glad that he survived…

_'Cause he aint got nobody to listen: ... _

Luna and Geo stared at each others and kissed each other, but it was all a dream as Geo waked up from his bed and landed on the floor. Omega said, "Did you sleep well?" "No, I have this weird dream that I was singing with the Gemini Sparks, as grabbed Luna's hand, Cygnus swooped down and kidnapped her," explained Geo, "We were singing 'Blue' by Eiffel 65 while we were saving Luna, we were on a cool school and everything was good. It was all real." "You've been watching that music video too much," said Omega and Geo agreed with him, "Yeah I got to stopped watch Music video." All of the sudden, they heard Gemini Sparks W and B and they turned singing the last part of the song. Geo was in Awe expression along with Omega after seeing them continued to singed._  
_  
_Gemini Sparks (Both) - I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee) _

Geo said still the awe expression, "This isn't the dream…" "It isn't," said Harp Note smiled sitting on the chair staring at him and pointed to Luna who was right besides Geo sleeping peacefully. Geo smiled seeing Luna is safe, "I am glad that she is self…" Geo got of bed and kissed Luna on the cheek, "Harp Note can you take Luna home, I don't want mother be surprised." Harp Note grabbed Luna and vanishes with the Gemini Sparks, Omega said, "So it's a dream." "Omega can't you dropped it please," said Geo as he left the room. Omega said with the smiled, "I will never drop it."

_The End_

* * *

_I hope you loved GeoxLuna and flaming is not allow here, so please review it and what do you think about it!_


End file.
